My English Teacher
by justjess123
Summary: Ms Fabray the English teacher with a plan to steal her student's innocence. WARNING: G!P, rape & swearing.
1. The Plan

"Okay, shut up people! Ms Fabray is on her way to the class." Kurt said as he hurried to his seat before their English teacher comes in.

English class was never so tensed before. Mr. Dave was a nice man, well not a great teacher but everyone managed to pass their tests at least, but sadly it was time for him to retire so Principle Figgins decided to hire Quinn Fabray as their new English teacher. No one can deny the fact that she's super hot and beautiful, but there was one problem. How in the world can someone with such a beautiful face be so scary. It was nightmare for most of the students in school. Ms Fabray isn't crazy shit like Ms Sylvester, but they might just get along if they weren't trying to kill each other off constantly.

"Okay class, turn to page 154." Ms Fabray adjusted her black framed glasses. She was eyeing her class, and her eyes stops on one student. _Rachel Berry._

Rachel Berry. Rachel _fucking _Berry. She might not be the hottest girl in school and she was the bottom of the school's social food chain, but she was beautiful. Good grades, beautiful face, long legs and those freaking short skirts. _Why must she wear those everyday. _Quinn Fabray has a dirty secret, a secret only her family and a few close friends knows, she was born with a penis. It's unnatural, but the doctor said it was impossible to be remove because it is fully function and not only that, she didn't have the female part, so how else can she pee without it?

Young Quinn always thought that maybe one day in the future some weird scientist would come out with some kind of medicine or cure for this but she changed her mind during high school. She had a great time with her ex-girlfriend. _Really good time. _Too bad things were getting rough so they decided to end it.

"Rachel, is there a problem?" Quinn eyed her as her students raised her hand to her.

"Yes Ms Fabray, we've already done this chapter. I think we should be on page 162." Rachel answered. Almost whispering.

"Well, Ms Berry. I'm very well aware of it but I would like to have all of you to re-do this chapter because after having myself marking the test I gave you all last week… All of you scored a very low score and some of you even failed it." She answered her student as she scanned through the class.

"What? Did… did i? Pass?" Rachel asked shaking.

"I'm not sure Ms Berry. I think you'll be needed to stay after school to find out." Quinn said and walk towards the board. "Now students, page 154 would you?"

Class went through quite smoothly except she almost had a boner because she accidentally stared at Rachel's legs for too long, and her stares brought her to some inappropriate thoughts. Thoughts that she dreams every night. It was wrong to have dirty dreams about your students, it is illegal to do stuffs to your student, but it wasn't her fault. Rachel have been seducing her, she's always swaying her skirt in front of her like she knew her teacher's dirty secret. At least that is what Quinn thought.

_Innocent, innocent Rachel._

Rachel walked to her teacher's desk as soon as the class ended. "Ms Fabray, I'll see you after school." She beamed a smile.

"Yes Rachel. I'll see you later."_Hopefully all of you._ Stupid inner voice.

Quinn had been thinking about this, will Rachel tell if they were to _do it?_ Will she even want it? It's a crime. Not only you're seducing your student but getting them to have sex with you.

Quinn failed Rachel on purpose.

Her paper was perfect, her essay was so well written and she could have gotten an 'A', but too bad. This is Ms Fabray, not Mr. Dave.

"Hey Quinn!" _Damn William Schuester_.

"Oh hey Will, how can I help you?" Quinn faked a smile. _Man with curly hair and butt chin, UGH._

"So I was thinking if we could hang out after school? I got us some ticket for Captain America. I heard it's really good." The Spanish teacher asked.

"Oh gosh Will… I'm sorry but I have something to do after school. Maybe some other time?" Quinn tried her hardest to look regretful.

"Oh man… that's alright. I mean I should have asked you before I got those tickets. Maybe I'll go alone?" He was showing her those sad puppy eyes.

_Guilt makes you feel like a bitch._

"What time is the movie Will?" Quinn asked.

"It's half an hour after school so like we can have some snack before the movie." He beamed.

"Alright, I think I can cancel my meeting for today." Quinn smiled.

"Really? You do that? Wow okay you make me a happy man… So I'll come look for you later." He looked so freaking happy. _What the hell is wrong with this man. _

"Yea I'll see you later Will." She waved and walked off, she couldn't stand him. It's so obvious that she's not into him like his into her. She's into _someone else._

_Great. Now I have to look for Rachel and tell her we can't talk later. _

Quinn knocked on the door, she knew her _favourite _student is having history. "Hey I'm sorry but can I borrow Ms Berry for a little while?" Quinn asked.

"Oh sure Ms Fabray." The history teacher answered.

Rachel got up from her seat and practically skipped to the door to meet her English teacher.

"Hi Ms Fabray. Is there something wrong? Did I fail both of my tests?" She asked worriedly.

"Oh no Rachel everything's fine. I'm just here to tell you that I have to go early after school so we have to re-arrange another time."

"Oh…" Rachel just hung her mouth opened.

"Hey you alright?" Quinn asked her student.

"Yes Ms Fabray, I'm just concern about my test. I need those 'A's." Her student shrugged her shoulders and gave her a weak smile.

"About the test…" Quinn raised her eyebrow a bit.

"Oh god. I failed didn't I?" Rachel started sniffling.

_God what is wrong with kids nowadays? It's just a freaking English test. It's not like it's the end of the freaking world._

"Oh dear don't cry please. We can fix this. Maybe some extra homework can help." _Yeah, homework. Ha-ha._

"Really? Can I save my grades? I really need the 'A'." She asked hopefully.

"We can definitely work something out Rachel but I'm not free today till late afternoon, so-"

"I can go to your place Ms Fabray. I already have my driving license…" Rachel cut in. "Oh I mean if only you're alright with it or else we can do it another time."

_She really wants it so bad. Thank you lord._

"Oh that's a fantastic idea Rachel. So I'm just gonna write you my address…" Quinn took a paper and pen out of her bag and written down her address for her student. "And there you go."

"Thank you so much Ms Fabray, I'll come over after dinner." Rachel beamed and looked a little too happy. "You're such a life saver Ms Fabray."

"No problem at all Rachel. I'll see you." Quinn smiled and walked away.

_Maybe going out with 'curly hair' wasn't a bad idea at all. At least now I will have her in my very own house. _

* * *

><p><em>okay so i kinda wrote this because i'm bored,<em>

_also i got a new huge ass tattoo on my thigh so i cant go to the gym. sigh._

_hope this is alright. reviews?_

_also this is probably 2 chapters long. _


	2. The Moment

"That was like the best movie I've ever watched! I swear to god Quinn." William looked at his date. "Hello? Earth to Quinn?"

"Oh I'm sorry that I spaced out. I was still thinking about the movie. It was great but I wouldn't say it was the best though." Quinn giggled a little at his dumbness. _Thinking bout the movie? HA! Thinking bout Rachel fucking Berry. Hells yeah._

"Wow it's already dinner time, let me take you out for dinner Quinn." He asked her.

"Oh I'm sorry Will I need to decline your offer. I would love to, but I have to meet up with my friends in like thirty minutes." Quinn sent him an apologetic smile.

"That's alright Quinn so I'll just drop you back to school so you can get your car?"

"Yea that'll be great Will."

The car ride back to school was quiet. At least to Quinn it is, she was so content with thoughts about her _meeting _with Rachel later, how could she be possibly paying any attention to 'curly hair'.

"Don't you think so Quinn? I mean it was the best scene right." Will asked while parking his car next to Quinn's.

"Oh yeah, I know right." _Yea to whatever his saying. I would like to scream 'no one in the world cares what a curly hair man thinks Will. No one.'_

"Umm… So here we are. There's your car." He turned his head to her.

_No shit Sherlock. Am-Not-Blind._

"It's was a nice day out with a friend Will. So I'll see you tomorrow alright?" Quinn actually felt a little sorry for him.

"Oh yea sure, no problem Quinn. Anytime." He looked a little disappointed but he didn't want to push. "I'll see you tomorrow." He waved while Quinn walked out of the car.

Quinn waited for Will to leave before getting in to her car. She waved as hard as she wants him to get out of her sight. Will almost thought that she was having too much of a good time with him. Quinn only gotten in to the car for show, she needed to head back in to the school to get some _stuff. Some stuff _she thought she'll be needed to use while having her alone time with her favourite student Rachel Berry.

What Quinn didn't know is that someone else in the school was watching her leaving the school. Rachel Berry, the girl who have developed a huge crush on her English teacher. It may be weird for the other students, because Ms Fabray is so fierce and scary to them, but to Rachel… She's always gentler towards her. Not only that, everybody in the school is very well aware of Quinn's beauty.

Rachel couldn't help but feeling a little jealous over the interactions between her English and Spanish teachers. Quinn looked like she had a great time with him. Rachel tighten her grip on the piece of paper that her English teacher gave it to her in the morning. All she wanted was just to talk to her favourite teacher alone for a moment, that would be more than enough to satisfy her stupid crush problem. Rachel never really thought of being with Quinn in any other way. She knew it was just a phase, but she couldn't help it. She is a teenager after all.

_It's finally evening and where the hell is my one Rachel fucking Berry. _

Quinn was going through her other English essays paper while waiting for Rachel's arrival, and right about the last essay she heard knocks on her door.

_About damn time._

Quinn looked through the peephole. _You might as well just come naked. _Rachel was wearing her usual crazily short skirt and long stocking, but something was different. She can't quite get what is it but she just shook her head and open the door before she knocks some more.

"Hey Rachel." Quinn said but it sounded a little too desperate.

"I am so so sorry Ms Fabray… the traffic was so bad and I wasn't really sure where is this address so it took me-"

"It's okay Rachel, I was just going through some of your classmates essays anyway." Quinn smiled. "Please come in Rachel."

"Thank you Ms Fabray."

"You can call me Quinn in my house."

Rachel smiled.

Rachel looked around her teacher's house. It was a rather big house for someone to live alone. "Ms Fab- I mean Quinn, You have a very nice house. Even though it is kinda big for someone to live alone."

"Haha, yea it is. But I like it spacious you know. So I can have people over, maybe a small party? Or something like that." Quinn answered.

Rachel nodded and she didn't miss the way Quinn stared at her. She looked so _stressed?_ Almost like she's sexually aroused or something.

Truth to be told, Quinn was super disturbed by the fact that they're alone in her house. All the thoughts and her dreams are haunting her. She haven had sex for almost a year. She's very very sexually frustrated and she knows that she won't be able to stand it for too long. All she hopes is that Rachel won't catch her having a boner through her sweatpants.

"Hey why don't we take this in my living room? The papers are there." Quinn smiled.

"Yes of course Ms Fab- Quinn." Quinn giggled at how cute she is.

It was almost half an hour later through her session lecturing on Rachel with her paper until Quinn was feeling a little too hot. This is too much, Rachel was showing too much leg and cleavage. This is not how you dress to your teacher's home.

"So you mean it would be better if I wrote the sentence this way?" Rachel looked up to her teacher only caught her teacher staring at her cleavage. Rachel blushed so deeply it gave Quinn an instant boner.

_Oh fuck it._

Quinn kneeled down just to angle her face to Rachel's.

"Yes Rachel that is what I meant. Exactly." Quinn said, almost whispering and it was giving Rachel goosebumps. "You always understand what I say so well Rachel, you're my best student and you're so obedient. You dads should be very proud of you." Quinn grinned.

Rachel just looked away because it was getting kind of weird. It was almost like her teacher was trying to seduce her. She has a crush on her but it wasn't right if they would have to do _something._

"Look at me Rachel." Quinn whispered to her ears and brought her hand up to stroke her student's arm.

She turned to her teacher. "Ms Fabray, I.. I think I have to go. My dads are waiting…" She was ready to get up but her teacher pulled her back to the chair.

"No Rachel, we're not done here. Remember you needed your 'A' right?" She said, sounded very much like a threat to Rachel.

"Y- Yes.." She looks like she's going to cry soon.

"Rachel, I won't hurt you. You're my favourite student." Quinn said as she released her hands and brought it up to Rachel's cheeks. "So beautiful."

"Ms Fabray…" She can't turn her head away but her eyes were looking at anything but not Quinn's.

Quinn can feel herself getting hard, it's starting to hurt. She needed some action. She pulled Rachel in for a kiss. It started as a peck but then Quinn tried to push her student a little by licking her lips trying to hint her for entrance. She knew her student was into it too. She just know it, she didn't even try pushing her away. She just need to pressure her a little, or seduce her.

Rachel is finally responding to her kiss. Rachel can't deny it's turning her on, but she was still aware how wrong this is. _We're just making out. No big deal, it's not like we're having sex right?_

At least that's what Rachel thought. Quinn slowly moved her hand from her cheek down to her arms, stroking them gently until she heard Rachel moaned. _God… _She moved her hands to her breasts, palming and squeezing it roughly.

"Ms Fabray…" Rachel tried to pull away but she was being pulled back by the hand.

Quinn wrapped her left arm around Rachel's waist roughly, not wanting her to run away again and using her right hand to touch her student's breast while kissing her roughly on her neck. Marking her.

"Hmmm, you taste better than I imagine." Quinn said between kisses.

"Ms Fabray please stop…" Rachel tried to push her away but not with her full strength, she hated that her body is loving the attention from her crush. She was so wet from getting touched.

"Don't hide the fact that you love it Rachel. You want me in you. You want me to fill you up." Quinn was getting a little frustrated. She needed more.

She pushed Rachel down on the couch and landed right above her, she pulled and wrapped the smaller girl's legs around her waist so her hard meat was positioned at the entrance. She lower down her body and continue kissing her student, her hands were searching for the buttons of her student's shirt. She tore her shirt and let the buttons fly everywhere instead of gently unbuttoning it. She stopped kissing her for a moment, just admiring her view right now. _All the wait was definitely worth it. _

Rachel gasped in shock when her teacher tore her shirt, she was so stunned and there Quinn was burying her face in to her chest. Kissing and licking every inch of it, she tried to push her away but she was pretty much being nailed down and Quinn was surprisingly strong. Quinn kept kissing until she was blocked by her bra, she quickly wrapped her arms behind Rachel's back to unclipped it.

"Ms Fabray… please stop." Rachel started to tear. "Please..." She tried to push.

"No Rachel… I know you want this too." Quinn look into her eyes and move her left hand straight down to her thighs, massaging her student's thigh and then slowly dragging it up to the mess she made. "You're so wet Rachel." Rachel can only look away. She was so embarrassed.

Quinn let out a loud groan as she pulled Rachel's core near to her covered erection.

"Oh my god Ms fabray…" She felt it, she thought her teacher was wearing a strap on. _She planned this, she even put on a strap on before I arrive. Oh my god, I'm gonna lose my virginity by raped._

"Yeah, it feels good does it Rachel?" Quinn kept rubbing her hard on to her core. "Oh god Rachel, I wanna be inside of you so badly."

"Please Ms Fabray, don't do this… I'm still a virgin and I'm keeping it till marriage."

"You can marry me after this, but I want you now." _I need you. _"Don't worry I won't hurt you, just relax." Quinn said as she pulled down Rachel's panty, taking a glance at the damp she made, smirking. She lowered her head to connect their lips while she tries to get rid of her own sweatpants, freeing her dick.

"Oh my god." Rachel gasped as she stared at Quinn's dick. Not only it wasn't supposed to be there but it's so big. She won't be able to take it.

"I'll explain later baby." Quinn kissed her roughly, licking all around her neck.

"Please don't do this. I won't be able to take it." She cried.

Quinn didn't answered, only placing her hand under her couch locating her condom. Rachel stared as Quinn ripped the condom pack off and roll it on to herself.

"Shhh, it'll only hurt a bit. I promise you'll like it."

Rachel shut her eyes tight, she knows there's no escaping from this. She might as well be ready for it, she's never really an athlete so there's no use of struggling. To make herself feel better, she thought Quinn have at least put on a condom.

"Breathe okay?" Quinn whisper to her while adjusting herself at the entrance. Quinn pushed herself in a little and she can already feel her pre cum dripping out a little.

"Oh god Rach…" She pushed herself a little bit farther. "Holy shit, you're so fucking tight." Rachel felt like her bottom was set on fire. It felt like crap, why are people even having sex for god sake.

"Ms Fabray it hurts…" Rachel almost moaned it out when Quinn pulled it out a little making a delicious friction. "Ahhh…"

Quinn smirked when she knows her student's finally starting to enjoy it. "I'm just going to go a little faster." Quinn started with a slow pace but as soon as Rachel started to grip on her tank top tightly she start pounding and slamming into her student.

"Uhhhhh… oh my god oh my god Ms Fabray…"

"I said call me Quinn, you whore." Quinn said as she slammed her student extra hard making her screaming her name.

"QUINN."

"Oh my god, I'm coming…" Quinn kept pounding hard into her.

Rachel felt so good she almost didn't want it to end. "Ahhh… don't stop…" She kept chanting don't stop and harder while Quinn obeys her.

"You like it do you? Because you're such a whore?" Quinn grabbed her breast and squeezed it. "You think I would miss the look you're showing me? Wearing those skirts to school. You waited for me to fuck you for a long time didn't you?" Rachel come as soon as Quinn finished her sentence.

"QUINNNN." Rachel screamed and she felt her body shaking.

Quinn was unloading herself inside of Rachel. "Oh my god Rachel, you feel so good." She pulled herself out and sat at the other end of the couch.

Rachel was still trying to recall and register what had just happened. She just got raped by her teacher slash crush. She brought her legs up against her body slowly and curled into a ball and started sniffling, ignoring the soreness between her thighs. She was sure that there was hickey all over her neck and her breasts was covered with bruises.

* * *

><p><em>for those who actually like this fic, yay cause i wrote a third chapter. lol<em>

_for those who hated/dislike it, im sorry that i suck ;(_

_okay dont be mean and leave some reviews and ideas._

_thanks._


	3. The End

_**IMPORTANT! READ THIS FIRST:-**_

_This wasn't the original ending chapter, this is a new one i wrote._

_The old one was more of a smut chapter? I think, lol._

_I'm not sure if I'm going to post that as an alternative ending or not, but hope this chapter is acceptable.  
><em>

_so here you go, all you perverts out there!  
><em>

* * *

><p>It have been one whole week since the incident, Rachel didn't even dare telling it to anybody. She can't say that she hated it, but she definitely didn't want it. She's more of a relationship kind of person, she believes love comes before sex and there wasn't really love between them, maybe chemistry but it wasn't love. She missed school for the next two days after the incident and went back to normal on the third day, she successfully avoided Quinn and she had managed to get passes to skip her English classes during the week.<p>

It must be one of the worst situation anyone could imagining being in, Quinn just sat at the other corner of the couch and watched her cry. It was like she was enjoying it, enjoying watching her being in pain. But Quinn got up and stopped staring at her eventually and brought her some clothes to wear so she could go home. "You need to put some clothes on." She placed the clothes beside Rachel. "I don't want you to get sick." Rachel put on her clothes without even looking at her and she walked out limping slightly, hurting.

And here she is right now, she can't avoid this forever. She can't just skip every English class because she was afraid. She's currently walking through the empty hallway, she looked at her watch. _Great, I'm like thirty minutes early… But whatever, not like she's ever early. _

If only life would work out like how you think or plan it will, she heard noises. _Noises _from one of the empty classroom, _why must they freaking put English class at such a deserted area of the school. _Her mind told her to turn around before something bad happen to her _again, _she was already turning her body but then she heard it again… it sounded almost like somebody was moaning.

"Ughhh oh my god… harder…" _What the hell?_

"So I assume the rumours are true then." _Holy shit, that's Quinn's voice. _"You're a slut. You just like being fucked huh?"

Her heart dropped. _But it was only a week ago… how could she just do it again to another girl? _Rachel was sadden by the fact, but she was rather curious with Quinn's companion. Her female companion sounded like she was enjoying it and it was definitely a complete opposite with her experience. Well, you couldn't say it was a complete opposite, Rachel did enjoyed the sex but not the part being forced to have sex. She slowly tipped toe to the door, and push her head out a little to get a good angle from the outside.

_Oh. My. Fucking. god! _

_Oh crap I'm not suppose to swear…_

"Please Quinn… just let me come already… ahhhh…" Her foot was touching the ground but her upper body was bent and her front was on the table. Quinn was taking her from behind, left hand on the girl's left shoulder, right hand locking and holding both of the girl's hands. She was using this to pull her back to meet with her every thrust.

"Ms Lopez, you should have some self respect." Quinn said, still pounding hard into her student. "Ughh I need to come… class… is starting…"

Quinn was actually concentrating on the student below her but something drew her focus away, she saw half of Rachel's head peeping in from outside.

_OH FUCK! Quinn saw me. _It was like her life wasn't ruined enough by Quinn and now she saw the real her, she won't let her go so easily. She ran and hid to the nearest bathroom she can find and quickly lock herself inside the last stall. This was too much for her, she can't do this. She fall onto her legs and started crying. _Does this mean that she does this to everyone? And I'm just one of the unlucky one who happened to have a crush on her? _

She heard the bathroom door opening not long after, "Man-hands! You freaking come out right!" It was Santana. _Santana Lopez_. _Great, Quinn must have told her that I saw them. How nice of you for letting your whore to come clean up your mess. _Rachel kept quiet and tried to pretend she wasn't even there.

"Oh you wanna play?" Santana said. "Okay, but when I find you… I'm going to make you beg." Rachel swear she was smirking and thought this whole thing was a freaking joke.

Rachel heard the banging sound of the doors hitting the wall. She was searching for her from stall to stall in purpose. She was scared as hell, but she was too stunned and shocked to move. She heard the door next to her being slammed.

"Hey! What the hell is going on in here?" It was Ms Sylvester's voice. "Sandbag! What the hell is that noise? Are you slamming your sandbags against the walls?" She saw Ms Sylvester's shadow on the floor, walking in to the bathroom.

"I'm sorry Ms Sylvester I was just-" Santana tried to explain.

"Zip it! I don't wanna hear your lame excuses like because it's still hurting from your surgery. Now get the hell out of here!"

Rachel was pretty sure both of them got out of bathroom, she unlocked her door and walked out to wash her face. And then she looked into the mirror,

_wait a minute… since when there's someone in the first stall? _

Rachel shivered when she heard the sound of the first stall unlocking.

"Hi Rachel…" Quinn greeted.

Rachel just stared at her reflection in the mirror. She thought it was Santana… but no, it was the last person she would want to have a conversation with right now and she hopes that a conversation is the only thing Quinn _wants_ to have.

"You looked scared." Quinn said while walking over to the bathroom door, locking it and grabbing a mop beside the sink to hold the door.

"Wh-… what are you doing Ms Fabray?" She asked dreadfully.

Quinn ignored her question. "You looked like you just cried." Quinn's eyes softens as she looks at her student. She reached her hand out to connect with Rachel's cheek but was only met with air. "Please don't pull away from me Rachel."

"I saw what you did…" She said shakily. "You were doing it with Santana too!"

"Oh… so that's the problem is it? You're jealous?" Quinn asked.

"No… I'm not jealous… why should I be?" She didn't sound very convincing. Not even to her own ears.

"Rachel… Why did you have to avoid me? I've been looking for you everywhere and no one has your number. For god sake… how can your friends not have your cell number? The only information I can get it's from the school… Only your house number and your address… and you know I can't call over or go over…"

"Because I have no friends Ms Fabray." Rachel answered sourly, breaking Quinn's heart.

"I'm sorry." She took a step closer to her but not wanting to startle her. "Please don't avoid me anymore… I swear last week won't happen again."

"So how many students did you fucked?" Rachel whispered, a little bit too angrily.

"Two... You were the first… and then Santana Lopez." Quinn said slowly. "Did you know why I did it with Santana?"

"Because you're a pervert? And you like taking advantage of a student?" Rachel laughed bitterly.

"No!" She looked around nervously when she realizes she said that too loud. "It was because of you Rachel! You got be all hot and bothered! And then you decided to disappear from my life? What the hell is wrong with your Rachel? Is that how you react to someone you gave your virginity to?" She whispered angrily. "That wasn't what I've planned Rach!"

"You… what? You planned this?"

"Just let me explain okay…" Quinn took a deep breath. "I've always like you, I started liking you since the first class I had with you. You're smart and beautiful, and it kills me to see that Finn Hudson boy mistreating you… He's so dumb and you're planning to give him your first time if he takes you back? That's so fucking stupid and ridiculous!"

"Wait… How did you know about that?" Rachel was shocked with the amount of information Quinn knows.

"Of course I would know Rachel! Because Finn Hudson is an arrogant bastard! He talked about it with his friends in the class… bragging how cool he was and how in love you are with him…" Quinn was raging. "And then I realized, I can't let that happen! I want to be your first Rachel..."

"Why can't you just talk to be about it?" Rachel asked in disbelief.

"Because you're so stubborn and you know it." Quinn paused. "And how would you like me to put it? 'Hey Rachel, Finn Hudson's a bastard. You should totally give me your virginity instead of him.'?"

_Well, that's true._

Rachel was speechless. All this was planned? She did all those stuff because she wanted to get there before Finn?

"Does that mean you failed me on purpose?" Rachel realizes something important.

"Oh my god Rachel! How could you possibly be thinking of your grades when we're talking about this whole incident?"

"I just don't know if I can believe you Ms Fabray… I trusted you once." Rachel looked down breaking the eye contact. "And then you had sex with Santana." She started sobbing again.

"I'm sorry Rachel, I just want you." Quinn walked to Rachel.

"I like you but you know this is very wrong. So wrong in so many levels Ms Fabray… I know I have this crazy crush on you… but I'm your student. And even if I didn't care about that, you still had sex with Santana…"

"One chance Rachel?" Quinn pleaded.

"I'm sorry… but your first approach to me was already a huge mistake." Rachel backed off from her and started walking to the door. "A person won't magically become yours or be in love with you because you raped them Ms Fabray..."

* * *

><p><em>YAY you finish my story, thank you. lol.<em>

_i know it's not perfect, kinda wrote this fic out of boredom. haha._

_thank you for reading. be kind people._


	4. The Replacement

_umm yea... i wrote a chapter 4._

_now i'm not sure how in the world would this story go. prolly need to plan it out first._

_also as you know, this story is mainly smut and porn... so...  
><em>

_okay anyway hope you'll like this. review and ideas please. im out of ideas. _

thank you for reading.

* * *

><p>"Mr Hudson, this is the hundredth time I'm telling you…" Quinn sighed. "Can you not write <em>your<em> as _you're_ and _you're_ as _yo_ur in your essays anymore?" _This boy is as dumb as a rock. _

"But Ms Fabray… I don't get it… they sound the same, it's so confusing." Finn said, scratching his head.

"I'll have Ms Pepper give you extra lessons after the class. You may now sit down." Quinn just waved him off before he could protest. She was sure that talking to a rock will be much easier because at least a rock will never have a chance to debate.

The other student in the class was starting to notice the change in Ms Fabray's manner with Finn. She barely cared or noticed the boy before _the news,_ but not anymore. Everybody was sure that Finn must have done something to her or have _stolen her stuff_ for her to humiliate him in front of the class whenever she has the chance. For whatever mistakes Finn makes, Quinn would humiliate him and then send the school's craziest student to tutor him. She would actually prefer that Finn Hudson wasn't one of her student, she would very much prefer that he didn't exist at all.

_The news,_ a piece of information she had heard two weeks ago through her student's chattering and gossip in the hallway.

"_Oh my god! Have you heard about Finn?" One of the blond girl said to her friend._

"_I know right? But I guess he was just desperate for a girlfriend… I mean why else would he be with Rachel Berry again?" Her friend replied with a disgusted look._

Since then Finn Hudson was receiving special treatment from his English teacher. It was like he was invisible at one moment and then became a target board in a sudden. The class would always end up with him being laughed at and a lot of finger pointing because of his poor grammar and spelling. _Well, he just suck overall. _Quinn can never really digest or understand why in the world is Rachel with him, she can do so much better than being with that _thing again. _Even Jacob Ben Israel would deserve Rachel more, but not like he deserves her either. He just wants to get in her pants for god sake.

Quinn was lost in her thoughts in the empty classroom, everyone had left at least half an hour ago after the bell. Including Rachel Berry, her Rachel Berry. Rachel had treated her like she was invisible for months, how could she? After all she had planned and went through to make Rachel hers, marking her and making her feel good. Quinn had tried to comfort herself because she knows that Rachel has feeling for her too, it's just that Rachel didn't like the way she had _expressed_ it.

_God this is so fucking frustrating, why the hell is Rachel so stubborn! _Quinn runs her fingers through her hair, having the feeling of skinning her head.

Just at that moment she felt a pair of hand wrapping her from the back, running from her shoulders and stops until it's fully wrapped around her neck, pulling her back against the girl's front.

"Hi Ms Fabray…" The girl whispered and nipped Quinn's left ear.

Quinn knew exactly who the girl was from the first touch. The none than other, Santana Lopez.

"God… I was looking at you for the past ten minutes and you didn't notice at all." She continue nipping Quinn's ear. "It makes me wonder what you were thinking about."

"I was… thinking of someone special…" Quinn smirked. "Someone I really want to fuck." She really did want to fuck Rachel Berry, it was all truths no lies.

"Ms Fabray…" Santana ran her hands down to the sides of Quinn's chair, turning her over.

"You're making me so fucking horny." Santana dropped down on her knees, quickly unbuttoning her teacher's pants. "Get hard for me baby." Santana wrapped her hands around Quinn's large cock giving it a few soft pumps. It was pretty hard for Quinn to get turned on by people who isn't Rachel, but soon she found a new trick to do so.

"Ummmm… keep doing it baby." Quinn closed her eyes, imagining that it was Rachel's tiny hand. She felt herself getting harder in seconds. "Oh god… more baby…"

Santana was so proud of herself for getting her teacher begging for more. She licked her lips while she watched Quinn's expression and how hard she was gripping on to her chair's handle, _I'm so good at this. _"Quinn… you're so fucking hard." Santana smirked. "You're such a pervert you know? Fucking your student…" She then laughed a little.

Quinn heard her student's comment and opened her eyes immediately, she was mad at her comment. Who gave her rights to say things like that, she's a slut. She looked at Santana and she knew that she had frightened her, she then softened her gaze and pulled Santana's face towards her cock, hinting her to take it in. Quinn used one of her to hold Santana's cheek while the other one wrapping on her own meat. Pumping herself while Santana tries to put it in her mouth, she was teasing the Latina, pointing it another way whenever she wants to lick it. Santana finally let out a soft growl, making Quinn giggle a little at her eagerness.

Quinn took the head of her cock and rubbed it against Santana's lips letting her pre cum to spread around like lipstick.

"Quinn please…" Santana had enough of teasing. All she wants now is to taste her teacher's large cock.

Quinn was also beginning to feel a little uncomfortable with all this playing and quickly shoved her cock inside of her student's mouth.

"Ughhh…." Quinn groaned as she feels the warmth wrapped around her dick. She closed her eyes, _Oh god… Rachel…_

Santana was licking and sucking her dick like it was a fucking popsicle. It tasted so good that she can't seem to get enough of it. Quinn's dick is all she can think of, not even Puckerman could satisfy her like the way Quinn did.

Quinn opened her eyes and look at the beautiful view in front of her, a beautiful Latina giving her a blow job. The way her ponytail swings while she goes up and down sucking her cock, it somehow turns her on even more. Even though she wasn't one Rachel Berry.

Quinn groaned even more when she feels the head of her cock keeps hitting the back of Santana's throat. _Oh god… this girl is good. _Quinn reached out her hand, massaging her student's biceps and slowly down to her breasts. She needed to touch something… or grab something in this case. This girl had a boob job last summer_, thank you god_. She had got to admit it, her breasts are much bigger than Rachel's but Rachel's fit perfectly into her hand while Santana's was a little bit too large.

Quinn reached behind to unzip her Cheerio's top so she could have a good view and actually touch real breasts, not just through shirts or bras. Santana quickly understood what Quinn wanted and removed her top and her bra immediately. She continued sucking on Quinn's dick while she let Quinn play with her tits.

She can't deny the fact that Santana look so fucking sexy right now all she wants is to fuck her. Santana was moving her head and pumping with her hand so fast that her breasts were bouncing to it, Quinn didn't need to be told twice. She fucking needs this right now. _Thanks to Rachel berry, now I'm a fucking pervert. _If it wasn't for Rachel, she wouldn't be all desperate and needy.

Quinn pushed Santana off, confusing her, she then placed the back of her student's head on the side of the table making her impossible to move. Quinn stood up and point her dick towards Santana's mouth, swinging it a little motioning her student to open her mouth. Santana licked her lips then took it all in.

Quinn didn't wait for a second and pounded into the girl's mouth. "This… feels so fucking… good…" She said between intervals, catching her breath while fucking her student's mouth.

Santana was gagging while her teacher slams herself hard into her. Quinn's dick was so long that Santana thought no one in the world would actually be able to take the whole thing in. Santana tried to ignore the feeling because all she wants to do is to please her teacher.

She was grabbing on to her student's hair, she could feel herself coming any second now. "Ah… god damn it." She pulled out just in time so that her cum was spread all over her student's face and body.

When she finally caught her breath, she slid herself back into her pants without tearing her gaze off of the Latina. Quinn slowly walked to the other side of the classroom to get a box of tissue, she then walked back and knelt down right in front of Santana.

She pulled out a few and starting wiping the slimy liquid off of her student's face, "You should really learn to gain some self respect you know?" She said softly, but then quickly changed her face and threw the tissue towards Santana when she realized Santana was looking at her with like she was in love with her. "Clean yourself up you whore." Quinn sat back down on her chair while staring down at the Latina who was wiping her body.

But there was something that the both of them didn't realize. Someone had been watching them for the whole month. There is always a shadow outside the empty classroom, and it would quickly walk away every time it ends.


	5. The Video

"Hey ManHands." Santana scowled. "I'm freaking talking to you stalker!" Santana caught Rachel staring at her around the hallway while she's collecting her books from her locker. Rachel tried to look away quickly and walk away before Santana approaches her, but it was too late.

Santana is standing right in front of her, hands on both sides of her hips. Rachel couldn't help but admire the view in front of her a bit, everybody knows she's hot, sexy and all. But what the others didn't know is that Santana is also sleeping with their English teacher, does that make her a bigger slut than she already is?

"Like what you see?" Santana smirked when she caught Rachel staring. "Listen here freak, I don't know what are you up to… but could you please freaking stop staring and stalking on me? It's really bothering me."

"Well… You were looking at me too."

"Excuse me?"

"Santana, how would you know that I was looking at you if you weren't very well looking at me too?" Rachel fought back making Santana scowled.

"Okay Berry… If you say another word, I will end you." She replied. "And I'm serious."

Rachel stayed quiet for a moment, she opened her mouth to speak but Santana speak before she did.

"I said Shut. Up." Santana placed her index finger in front of Rachel's lips but she shook it away.

"I saw what went down between you and Ms Fabray." She said without blinking.

"I don't know what the hell are you talking about Berry." Santana almost looked like she was afraid. Her eyes were looking everywhere except into Rachel's.

"I know you saw me… You ran after me remember?" Rachel couldn't believe Santana was actually trying to deny this. She saw them and they saw her, _this is ridiculous._

"Okay let's have a small talk shall we? Alone… that is…" She then dragged the smaller girl into the washroom, screaming and yelling something in Spanish scaring off the other girls in it, she then locked the door after she was sure everybody had left. Rachel looked like she just saw a monster or a ghost, freaking scared was an understatement for this. The Latina is really feisty, who knows what could happen in an empty washroom.

"Well… now you're scared?" Santana circled around the smaller girl. "Not so tough anymore now huh?" She pushed Rachel by her shoulders making her take a few steps back. "Did someone poisoned you on the way here? Come on… talk back to me." Santana stick her face right in front of hers.

Rachel let out a whimper. "I'm…. so-…. Sorry… Please let me go…" She said between sobs.

"OH? So _now _you're sorry? Well at least your fag dads thought you some manners. You know? Like apologizing…" Santana took a step back. "You wanna go? That's too bad cause I'm not done having fun with you yet Berry." Santana pushed her further.

"Wh- what are you doing?" Rachel's back is against the wall now, and Santana just looked like she was going to eat her alive.

"Shut. The. Hell. Up." She then ran her fingers around the smaller girl's neck making her flinch.

"Do not move." She whispered huskily into her ears.

Santana moved her head slowly till it's placed right on Rachel's neck, she was… smelling her, tracing lines with the tip of her sharp nose. _Who knew Berry smells so sweet. _

"Come on Berry, there's only one reason you're looking at me in the hallway…" She stopped at her collarbone. "You wants some of these." She smirked. "Look at you… not even trying to deny it… did your fathers raise you to be a pervert?" Santana slammed Rachel's back against the wall.

"Ah…." She felt a sting on her back.

Santana tried to calm herself down a little when she realized she yelled a little too loudly, but she didn't remove her gaze off of Rachel. She was still staring at her, she was going to eat her up alive.

"Oh, did I hurt you?" She asked. "Let me check." She quickly spun her around, she lifted her sweater up in one swift movement, exposing Rachel's tan back. Rachel just stood there, letting Santana toy her around like a doll. Too afraid to move or even speak a word, she wished that someone could knock the door at this very moment.

Santana licked her lips when she saw Rachel's gorgeous bare back. _Who's the pervert now? _She ran her fingers down her back softly, making Rachel shiver from her gentle touch. She ran it back up, stopping on her bra's clasp. She stared at it for a moment, then slowly unhooking it.

"San… Santana… Please stop…" She can't take this… how can she take this, after what happened to her just about a month ago. Being _molested _by her very own favourite teacher, now her bully?

Rachel fought, she tried to push herself off the wall, hitting her back towards the taller girl's front. It's just too bad that Santana is an athlete, or else she might be able to at least have a chance to fight with her.

"You better not move again Manhands." She pushed her back against the wall once again, but this time she grabbed both of Rachel's wrists, using all her strength, locking it with her left hand, placing their hands on the wall just right above Rachel's head. "Let's see what you're hiding under all this ugly sweaters…" She whispered softly, her breath tickling Rachel's neck slightly.

Santana started running her hands around Rachel's abdomen, drawing small circles around. She slowly roamed her hands on the underside of her breast, making the smaller girl whimper. Rachel knew her body has already betrayed her at this point, she knew that her nipples were already rock hard because of Santana. She hated how her body betrayed her to the perverts, she was supposed to feel disgusted and fight for herself, not enjoying it.

Santana is now cupping and palming Rachel's breast slowly, she grinned smugly when she felt her hardened nipple. _I'm so damn good at this. _"Look who's the slut here?" She dragged her index fingers around Rachel's nipple, drawing circles around it making it impossibly hard then slowly playing it along with her thumb. When she heard Rachel moaned softly, she quickly switched back to palming her breast, but really hard this time. She was kind of hurting Rachel at this point, she heard her cried out a little but she didn't care. She carried on with the teasing anyway, this isn't about pleasing her after all.

"Please…. Santana… stop…" Rachel started to gain consciousness, _I'm not going through this again. _"Let go off me!" She yelled abruptly, shocking the Latina. She quickly loosen the grip on her wrist and spun around to push the Latina down the ground.

"What the fuck Manhands?" Santana growled as she registered the pain on her ass, standing up and slightly massaging it. There was no answer, she only saw Rachel fixing herself at the same spot.

They stared at each other for a very long time.

"This isn't a staring contest Berry. You won't win any award for staring at me, even though it is already very rewarding with just being able to stare at me." She smiled sarcastically.

"This isn't a joke Santana!" Rachel said. "You are unbelievable." She quickly walked out of the washroom, leaving Santana alone.

!#$%^&

It had been a week after the incident with Santana and approximately five weeks after the incident with Quinn. How did it even happen? She knows that she wasn't happy with her life before all these, but her life is a mess now. She wished things would have just stayed how they were.

She's on her laptop, going through her Myspace videos. Not like they're going to be any nice comments, but she would like to see the new insults that the Cheerios have come up with. It hurt at first, but then she found it kind of amusing after a while. It's amusing because she finds it so untrue and inaccurate, she had never thought she have manly hands. She was sure that she has one of the smallest and most delicate hands in the whole McKinley.

She was checking through her e-mails, she have gotten used to sharing e-mails with her mother on a weekly basis, Shelby Cocaran, the coach of their club's rival; Vocal Adrenaline. She read and replied it straight away, smiling a little knowing that at least someone still cares about her other than her fathers. She stopped when she saw an unfamiliar address sending her an e-mail with an attachment. _This is odd, it's a video attachment. _She hesitated for a while, she had been pranked many times, either with scary videos or videos which consist to gay mans performing sexual act with one another, apparently the Cheerios find it funny.

She looked at the e-mail address, _, what an odd choice of e-mail address. _

_Dear Rachel,_

_You may not recognize me by the e-mail address, but you will after watching the attachment above._

_With love._

She quickly scanned through the message and downloaded the video into her computer, it was a fairly large file. She was really curious with the content of the video, she hope that this isn't one of the Cheerios' stupid prank. It took her about five minutes to finish downloading the video, she scanned it with her anti-virus making sure it wasn't infected with unwanted internet diseases.

_Click._

The video started a little blur, but she was able to recognize what was showing in front of her.

She almost cried.

It's a short clip of her being raped by her teacher.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you guys are enjoying this, have some ideas.<em>

_but it probably won't be a long fic._

_because i'm afraid that one day i'll become lazy and let the fic rot and die. lol._

_thank you and reviews are welcome because i'm really wondering the amount of people reading this.  
><em>


	6. The Confrontation

When you actually thought that your life can't get any worse because it's already at the lowest of all, and then you found out that you're wrong, things can actually go beyond that. It's worse than your worst nightmare, never in your life you had imagine this happening to you, but then again you found that you're wrong and Rachel finally understood what Quinn meant when she said she had all this planned out. _Her plans… her sick plan and her sickening dark secret._

_How can she do this to me?_

_Secretly taping the process… _

The only thing would actually cheer Rachel up is the fact that the clip she saw wasn't clear enough to prove that it's actually her, but if it were to be seen by people who actually knows her, her outfit might give her away. The video must not be surfaced or else. What does Quinn want from her? A relationship? Or just as her sex slave?

She cried herself to sleep that night.

#$%^&

She saw the way Quinn looked at her in the hallway, classroom… actually no matter where she sees her, she would always send her a _look. _The kind of look you would show when you know both of you share some kind of secret together. Rachel have had enough with her teacher, she had thought of forgiving her earlier but then Quinn and Santana, and then the video, it just brought her back to square one.

She's going to confront Quinn.

She can't take this anymore.

"Mr Hudson, can you please proceed to the library along with Ms Pepper after class?" Quinn said to her student.

"What? Again?" Finn sighed and dropped his dopey grin that he was previously sending to his girlfriend. Rachel looked at him apologetically secretly knowing the reason why Quinn was being so mean to him. It was her fault.

"Yes, again." Quinn scowled. _Dumb boy._

Quinn carried on with her class without missing the look that Rachel was sending her. It almost looked like she was hinting her. _Broke her stubbornness at last? _But what Quinn didn't notice is that Rachel wasn't the only one who was watching, Santana had been staring at the both of them for the whole period. She had switched from Quinn to Rachel and then back to Quinn, she knew there was something going on being those two. _So I'm not the only one that has been having after class special?_

The class ended smoothly except the fact that Finn was once again humiliated by their Ms Fabray, everybody in class had packed and leave except for a few students, namely Suzy Pepper, Finn Hudson, Rachel Berry, Santana Lopez and Ms Fabray herself. Finn was still in the class because he wanted to show that he had changed and he would like to walk Rachel before going to the library with Suzy Pepper, Rachel was there because she wanted to confront her English teacher and well Santana was still there because she wanted to find out.

"Well? You guys need help or you just enjoy staying after class for no specific reason?" Quinn scoffed while adjusting her glasses.

"Hey Rach, ready to go?" Finn asked Rachel with his typical dopey look.

"Umm Finn, Why don't you carry on without me. I have ummm… a few questions I need to ask Ms Fabray about." Rachel shot him a smile. Her conversation with Finn didn't go unnoticed by her teacher, she got a little excited when she heard that Rachel was staying back for her.

"Oh… That's alright Rach. I'll see you at lunch then…" He gave Rachel a smile and a light squeeze on her left arm before leaving with Suzy.

The class is now left with only three person, the trio that somehow have a weird relationship and connection with each other.

"Ms Lopez, do you also have a question for me as well?" She asked Santana.

"Actually I do… But it's alright, it can wait. I'll see you Ms Fabray, have a good day." Who knew Santana was capable of being nice.

Rachel watched Santana walked away, she's starting to feel sweat on her palms. She secretly hopes that this isn't a huge mistake, she didn't want to lead Quinn to _something else_.

"Yes Rachel?" Quinn said, almost whispering. Taking off her glasses, walking closer to her student.

"Ms Fabray… I don't find your sick joke funny at all." Rachel took a few steps back before she could actually talk, it was like someone had muted her.

"What are you talking about Rachel?" Even though she was clear with what her student was referring to, she would like her to say it out loud. _A little teasing won't hurt._

"The… the video… and the e-mail you sent to me…" Rachel was holding on to the hem of her skirt.

"Video? Seriously Rachel… you need to be more straight forward or else I won't be able to understand what you're talking about… you know I do have another class to attend in ten minutes." She smirked.

"You are sick." She can't take this, Quinn is being so despicable right now. She tried to walk away but it seems like her legs forgotten how to function. "You recorded it… why did you do it? What do you want from me?"

"Firstly, do not raise your voice. Secondly, I-want-you." She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. She placed her left hand on Rachel's right shoulder, squeezing it lightly. "It makes me sick, knowing that you and the Finn Hudson boy are back together again."

"My personal life is none of your business… You're my teacher! Not whatever you think you are." She pushed her hand off her shoulder but was only met with a stronger grip on both sides.

"You. Are. Mine." Quinn said. "Not the Hudson boy's or even Puckerman's. Mine."

"Please… just leave me alone… I don't even know what you want from me." Rachel was starting to tear. "Please don't show anyone the… video…"

"Oh Rach… Don't cry please… I didn't mean to upset you… I just wanted your attention." She loosened her grip and started massaging lightly on her shoulders. "And about the video… Don't worry about that, that is only for my own viewing pleasure."

"Why… would you… even record something like that?" She said between sobs, she felt so broken.

"I'm sorry Rach, but I told you I have planned this a while ago. You're not some student that I just want to fuck." She's now trying to pull Rachel in for a hug, hoping it won't startle the smaller girl.

Rachel was feeling very sick in her stomach, she wanted to barf. But she's in too much pain to do anything else other than staying put, and her teacher's offering her a shoulder to cry on, she can't resist. Well, she did lose her virginity to this very person after all, therefore the soft spot for her.

"Shhh Rach… it's alright… we're gonna be fine… I'm gonna take care of you alright?" She pushed Rachel out a little so she could say those words while looking into her eyes.

Rachel nodded. _She bought it, she's starting to believe me. Progress… progress…_

"You see Rach… after that incident, all I've ever think of is you… even when I'm fucking Santana… I have to think of you… or else I won't be able to get hard… can you believe how pathetic I am right now?" Rachel blushed at her teacher's choice of words.

Quinn felt Rachel nodding against her shoulder. _Good one Fabray, real smooth._

"Rachel, if you just let me show you what I'm capable of… maybe you can stop hating me?" Quinn continued. "Please… give me a chance and let me show you…"

Rachel was actually considering her offer, she did have a major crush on her, she did also lose her virginity to her and if she didn't obey her, what would she do with the video?

But what about Finn?

"Finn… he's my boyfriend…"

"Rach, it's alright I'm not asking you to breakup with him immediately. Let's just try to work things out between us before you make any other decision alright?"

_Wow, she's being incredibly thoughtful, she's not even pushy. Is this one of her sick plans or what?_

Wait… Santana?

"You… you and Santana… I saw the both of you…" Rachel couldn't help but sob a little more, the image can never be washed off her mind.

"Don't worry Rach… She was just your replacement. I will tell her off okay?"

Rachel knew it was wrong to feel happy about what her teacher just said, _Santana was a replacement of me? _It's probably the first time that she had been taken as a first choice.

"Hmm Rach?" She asked sweetly.

"Okay…" Rachel answered.

_Fucken. Score._

Quinn pushed Rachel out, already missing the smaller girl's body pressed against hers.

"I would like to cuddle more but as you noticed, this is school ground and I have a class in like… five minutes ago." Quinn smiled.

"I'm so sorry Ms Fabray… You should go now… we can talk again in another time." Rachel wiped her tears with the tissue she got from her bag pack.

"Please Rach… call me Quinn when no one's around okay… Don't worry I'll look for you in a while. I have my ways, remember?" Quinn winked at her before leaving the classroom.

Rachel shivered at her words. _How can I ever forget._

#$%^&

Quinn got back home right after her classes ends, _thank god William Schuester had stopped trying to ask me out. I'm running out of excuses. _She's lying on her couch, resting her head on the arm rest. The very same couch where she made love to her student, she never sees it as rape. Rachel struggled a little at first, but she must have enjoyed it or else she wouldn't agree with what she suggested to her earlier today.

It worked.

Rachel finally decided to give it a shot. After all the plotting and setting up. _Totally worth it._

She turned on her TV, switching between channels, _seriously? They're all crap on the TV_. The only thing Quinn had been enjoyed watching is a certain homemade video. She smirked at the thought of taping it, freaking genius.

_My Rachel._

She stared down at the piece of paper where she obtained earlier, Rachel's cell number. She got it from Kurt Hummel though, she heard that they have gotten really close in the past weeks and she thought it would only be normal if he has her number.

**Hi Rachel. – Blocked Number**

Rachel flipped her phone open, reading her text. She would have thought it was from Finn, but it was from some kind of anonymous.

**Hello stranger, you're number seemed to be blocked. May I know who this is? – Rachel**

Quinn thought her reply was beyond adorable.

**Someone with a plan. – Blocked Number**

_Ms Fabray?_

**How did you get my number? – Rachel**

**I have my ways… remember? – Blocked Number**

Rachel really didn't know what she should reply to that. She hated to admit that she have been thinking about a certain blonde the whole afternoon, wondering where will this lead them to.

**Oh. Okay. – Rachel**

**Ouch… am I not worthy enough to share texts with you, my love? – Blocked Number**

Rachel felt bad for replying in such a cold manner.

**I am sorry, but I really didn't know what to reply, stranger. – Rachel**

Quinn laughed at her reply. _Stranger? Really?_

**Stranger? I'm certain that I am no stranger to your body, at least. – Blocked Number**

Rachel blushed.

**I do not find your bluntness and teasing endearing, not a tiny bit. – Rachel**

_Haha. Liar._

**I think your body had found it otherwise. – Blocked Number**

Quinn sent another text before Rachel could reply her.

**I have been missing you… us. – Blocked number**

_How am I supposed to reply to that without sounding encouraging to what she had done._

**Rachel, all I want to do now is wrap my arms around you and kiss you softly. Your beautiful face, your soft lips… I'll never get enough of it. – Blocked Number**

**I'm sorry with the teasing Rach, I think you should probably get going with your home work. Missing you. – Blocked Number**

_This is so wrong… I'm not suppose to fall for her…_

* * *

><p><em>I'm kinda wanting to finish this ASAP, don't want to get lazy.<em>

_Reviews reviews. thank you.  
><em>


	7. The Guilt

"Hey there Brit." Santana had missed her _best friend_ so much. _Freaking wheels have been replacing her. _

"Hey San!" Brittany beamed and practically launched herself to her best friend, legs wrapping around Santana's hips.

"Wow hi there…" She tried to stable herself a bit. _Oh god I missed this._

They stayed like this for a minute or two before Brittany lower herself down from Santana's hips. "San… I want in!"

"You want in?" Santana scrunched her eyebrows. "In what Britt?"

"I want in on sexy times with you and Ms Fabray!" She said out loudly and Santana quickly covered her mouth with her hand.

"_But there was something that the both of them didn't realize. Someone had been watching them for the whole month. There is always a shadow outside the empty classroom, and it would quickly walk away every time it ends."- Chapter 4_

"Oh my god Britt! Don't scream that out loud…" Brittany nodded signalling Santana to release her hand.

"Well… so am I in?" Brittany asked bubbly.

"Okay first of all, how did you even know about it? Anybody else knows?" Santana was worried as hell, _this is not okay._

"Oh, I've been watching for the whole month San… Ms Fabray is really huge though." Her mouth waters. "and don't worry San, no one knows about this. Not even Artie."

Santana was relieved that her best friend have yet telling this secret to anyone. "You were watching for the whole month and it took you a month to come ask me?"

"Well, I was in a relationship with Artie remember? So I can't cheat on him…" She pouted. "But we broke up like two days ago and I thought maybe we can have sexy times together along with Ms Fabray."

"Wait… you're not with wheels anymore?" She wanted to high five herself, but it'll look really weird.

"Uh-huh." She nodded, still waiting for her answer.

"Okay, look Britt. It's not like I don't want you in… But it's kinda a big secret… I might need to ask Ms Fabray about it before… you know?"

"Hmmm… alright." She smiled. "Can we like… have our own sexy time while we're waiting for her reply? Because I'm like really turned on by you."

_Fucken Score._

!#$%^

It startled Rachel a little when her phone vibrated in her pocket during math.

**Come over tonight please. I want to see you. – Blocked Number**

**As much as I want to, I don't think it's a good idea. – Rachel**

_Ughh… come one Rach…_

**No funny business. I promise. I just want to hold you. – Blocked Number**

**Let me think about it, I'll get back to you as soon as possible. – Rachel**

Rachel's sure that today is going to be a rather unproductive day for her because she has all this thoughts in her mind, thinking if she should go over to her teacher's house again… Because the last visit was kind of a huge mistake_, but it's different now right?_ There're no more secrets, everything's out and clear. She _did _kind of said she would give Quinn a chance to prove.

_Sigh._

All the classes went by with a blur for Rachel, she can't even concentrate on her conversation with her boyfriend.

"And you know like that's my favourite game right? He's a freaking hero!" Finn said as he throws his arms out to the air.

_Great, he's talking about some video game again. How interesting. _

"Yes Finn, that's great." Rachel responded to his nonsense.

He looked at her closely, it's so obvious that the boy has fallen deep in love with the much smaller girl. He run his hand on Rachel's small arm, squeezing it lightly, it was his way of showing affection.

Rachel smiled at his sweetness.

"Hey Rach, I know that you think that I don't pay enough attention to you and everything… but you know… I love you…"

"Finn… I… I love you… too…" Since when does Rachel Berry stutters? Never before that she would have problem with words.

"Look… I want to take you out to dinner tonight… I mean if you allow me to?" He put on his dopey grin.

_Tonight?_

_But… Quinn…_

_Think quick!_

"I'm sorry Finn, I'll love to but I've promised my dads that I'll go furniture shopping with them tonight… perhaps tomorrow night?"

"Oh that's alright Rach… and yeah tomorrow will be cool." He looked disappointed. "Maybe someday I'll go over to meet your dads too… then maybe they'll like me?"

"I'm sure they will find you endearing Finn… like I do." She felt a pang of guilt.

"Walk you to class?" Finn said and so Rachel hooked her arm around his.

The duo was in total oblivious of being watched by Quinn at the corner, if looks could kill then this would be it. She was jealous, jealous of how Finn could easily hold Rachel's hand whenever he likes, taking her out for dates or even meeting Rachel's dads.

!#$%^

Quinn was on her couch again, Rachel did not reply upon her request of having her over. Her remote is on her hand, switching between channels, looking for something decent to watch while still waiting for Rachel's reply.

_Desperate Housewives is still on?_

When she was finally settling herself on a certain channel, she heard someone knocking on her front door.

She looked through her peephole, _Oh Crap! Stay cool Fabray. _She opened her door, revealing a tiny brunette.

"Hey…" Quinn was surprised that she showed up.

"Hi, so… can I come in?" Rachel asked awkwardly.

Quinn moved aside so Rachel could let herself in. Quinn ushered her to her living room, offering her to take a seat on her couch.

"You said you wanted to see me?" She crossed her leg, placing her hands on her lap.

"Yes that's what I said. You know, I just want to see you… privately. I missed you." Quinn walked over, taking a seat right beside her.

Rachel have yet to find a way to reply to that, she just kept quiet, silently waiting for Quinn to continue what she wanted to say. But instead of talking, Quinn sat closer to the smaller girl. She pushed her hand out, slowly connecting it with Rachel's cheek, stroking it softly. Rachel blushed at the touch. Finn had never really gotten the idea of the importance of small touches, she always wanted Finn to touch her this way, she feels like she's loved and cared through touches like that.

"Hmm Rach…" Quinn cupped Rachel's cheek, turning her head over. Now they're face to face. Quinn was leaning closer, closing their gap by seconds, wanting to taste those soft lips again so badly and they kissed.

It started out slow but Quinn was slowly turned on by Rachel, the way their tongue would dance together and how Rachel sucked her bottom lip. She felt like Rachel was encouraging her, if Rachel could just place her hand on her crotch… she'll know how hard she had got her.

Rachel didn't know how did she get into this actually, they were making out passionately but something pulled Rachel back, she wasn't sure if it was the lack of oxygen or the pang of guilt.

"I'm sorry Rach, is everything alright?" Quinn looked confused. Rachel wanted to lean over to give Quinn a hug, but instead of hugging her, she tripped and she ended up sitting right above of Quinn's crotch. "Ugh..." Quinn couldn't help but moaned at the sensation.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." Rachel tried to get up but Quinn's hands were on both of her shoulders and she was pushing her back down to sit and it was making a contact again. "Quinn…" Rachel was enjoying it even though she was too shy to admit it, she is after all a teenager, you can't blame her. "Hmm Quinn… We can't…" She blushes.

"Did you know that I love you?" Quinn said abruptly.

_She loves me?_

"But we still can't Quinn…" Her blush deepens.

"Oh I'm sorry Rach… but you're just making me so hot and bothered." Quinn tried to calm herself but she was already rubbing herself against the girl above her. "You feel so good Rach."

Rachel never thought that her teacher would return her feelings and that was really want she needed to hear. She crashed their lips together as they kissed rather roughly and unromantically. Quinn kept rubbing herself softly making sure she wasn't hurting Rachel.

Quinn started touching her student inappropriately again, seducing her, trying to make her want more than just this. She started from her arms but she moved to her breasts quickly, tugging her shirt slightly, wanting to see her bare breasts so badly. Rachel was starting to get really wet from the moment she felt her teacher's hard on rubbing on her wet core, and now she was squeezing her breasts, all she wants right now is to feel Quinn. Quinn pulled back, slightly panting. "Rach… you're making me so hard…" Rachel looked down at her bulge, she crooked her head, "Can i… see it?" She asked.

"Umm, yea sure." Quinn was about to pull her sweatpants down but Rachel stopped her. Rachel pushed her hands away, running her own fingers up and down on her teacher's length through her pants.

Rachel move and sat down at a side, reaching her hand to Quinn's sweatpants again. She pulled down her pants a little just right enough to see the head of Quinn's dick, she had almost forgotten how large Quinn was. "It's alright Rach, you can take it all out." Quinn pressured her a little, she gasped and moaned as she felt Rachel's cold hand on her dick. "Ohhh Rach… please…"

Rachel started moving her hand up and down of Quinn's length. She was so new to this, she had never really seen a dick before and now she was giving her teacher a hand job. "Oh god Rach… can you… put it in your mouth… please…" She looked like she was in pain, Rachel thought.

She slowly lowered her head, she hesitated for a while before sticking her tongue out to have the first lick on the head. "Ohhhh goodddddd Rachhhhhh…. Shit…." It was so damn good. "HOLY SHIT!" She exclaimed as she felt Rachel sucking the head of her dick like a popsicle. It was a dream come true for her, Rachel looked like some kind of goddess with her dick in her mouth she thought. She was so close but it wasn't enough for her. She put her hand at the back of Rachel's head and started pushing it down until her dick hits the back of Rachel's throat. Rachel got the hint and started to reach down for more of Quinn's dick.

"Oh fuck fuck fuck Rachel… You're so fucking good at this." Quinn panted out.

"I'm so fucking close Rach…" Before Rachel could react, she felt something shot into her mouth and she realized that it was Quinn's cum. She had never tasted anything like that.

"Swallow it Rachel." Quinn was demanding her to take it all in and she obeyed because Quinn didn't looked very happy when she made that gagging sound after realizing what it was.

* * *

><p><em>went to watch Glee 3D last night.<em>

_i've had about three orgasm at the end of it. enough said. ;P lol joking._

_anyway i dont think this is a very good chapter... so... im sorry...  
><em>

_thank you for reading. please forgive my mistakes if there are.  
><em>


	8. The Break Up?

_sorry for the late update and short chapter..._

_got distracted last week... and i will be updating only on next week. busy busy._

_hope this is alright. reviews and ideas please. thanks._

* * *

><p>Rachel finally got home, wanting to start with her homework alone in her room. She would like to avoid the questions her dads might ask her because she told them that she was going to Kurt's place to finish up their homework together, not giving her teacher a blowjob. Her dads are really happy for her that she had finally found a friend, friend that actually cares about her and not purely making fun of her.<p>

She tried so hard to hold back the thoughts of Quinn and her, all the images refuses to get out of her mind, not even for a minute. It's so hard to get anything done if you're constantly thinking about your secret sexual relations with your hot English teacher. Does this mean that she's having a relationship with her teacher? Not to mention that it's illegal, but what if the feisty Latina refuses to let Quinn go. She knew how much Santana hates her and she still don't know why she was being hated _, is it really the way I dress myself_?

_What have I gotten myself into?_

Even though the rational side of Rachel is currently being in charge right now, it is still impossible to shake the thoughts out of her mind. _Her used to be innocent mind, now oh so corrupted_. How demanding and possessive Quinn is… it just turns her on.

_CONCENTRATE RACHEL BERRY! Homework! _

Just as she thought she was finally getting her mind off of inappropriate thoughts.

**I've had a great time baby… - Blocked Number**

_Haha she called me baby?_

**Me too. – Rachel**

She wanted to convince Quinn that she wasn't addicted to having sexual relations with her but she didn't want to hurt her feelings either.

**Is everything alright Rach? I love you alright. – Blocked Number**

Rachel sighed.

**I don't know where is this leading us to, but I really like you. – Rachel**

**Give me time and I will prove to you that my feelings for you are real, I love you so much. I will do anything for you. Please give us a shot. –Blocked Number**

Rachel couldn't help but feel so loved at the moment. She's quite sure that no one else had said something like that to her yet.

**Okay Quinn. I missed you. – Rachel**

_There! I said it… ughh… grow a backbone Rachel Berry!_

**Me too… I have missed everything about you Rachel. Not just the intimate moments… your voice, your adorable smile and your beautiful eyes. – Blocked Number**

Rachel Berry had never been wooed like that before. _Oh god, is this real life?_

**Thank you for your kind compliments Quinn, sad to say I have to end this conversation now because I have to finish up my supposed to be done homework. – Rachel**

**No problem baby, I'll see you tomorrow. I love you. – Blocked Number**

_Must Quinn be so sweet and understanding all the time? _It's really very for Rachel not to fall for her teacher at this point.

!#$%

Quinn never thought she could be this happy and satisfied in her life, her unhealthy obsession over Rachel can now officially be more than just a creepy crush. She felt like a high school student again, sulks whenever she didn't share a class with her girlfriend. But she did get a few chances to catch a glimpse of Rachel and she was pretty sure that Rachel was staring at her, even though there was once that Rachel was in the arms of one Finn Hudson, she was still staring at Quinn.

_Mark your freaking papers Fabray and stop thinking about Rachel's breasts. _

"God, these kids are hopeless…" She mumbled to herself while she marks her papers in an empty classroom.

Quinn was concentrating with marking that she had gotten so oblivious of her surroundings.

She suddenly felt lips sucking on her earlobe, making her moan.

_Wait a minute._

She felt lips sucking her on both sides of her ears. _What the hell?_

She quickly pushed both of the faces of her ears, wanting to check who the hell was screwing with her.

"Ouch… someone wants it rough today?" Santana said as she raised her eyebrow, wearing her signature smirk.

"That hurts…" Brittany pouted.

_What the fuck is Brittany doing here too?_

"Ms Lopez, Ms Pierce… I'm sorry but what were both of you trying to do?" Quinn said as she backed off from both of the Cheerios.

"Well… Ms_… Fabray_… You see, my friend here caught us having fun before. So… she decided that she want in too." Brittany gave her an innocent smile and nodded.

"Ms Fabray, you're really huge and I really want it… and since you're already doing it with Sanny, I don't see what's the problem."

Quinn's eyes were widened by their words, _too much to process_… _I'm supposed to end things with Santana. _

Before she could response, she felt lips on both side of her ears again, sucking, licking and making delicious sounds.

Quinn let out a soft moan when she felt someone's hand cupping her crotch, massaging and squeezing gently.

"Take a seat..." Santana whispered into her ear as she falls down slowly to her seat with guidance.

She can't deny the fact that she was so turned on, how can you not get turned on by two fucking hot Cheerios on their knees begging you to let them suck your dick.

_Oh god this feels so good…_

Santana was attacking Quinn's neck, sucking her pulse point as Brittany continued licking her ear like a lollipop. Both of them have one of their hands placed on Quinn's crotch, massaging it through the soft material of her pencil skirt.

_No, no, no, no, NO! Think of Rachel… Rachel… Rachel… Rachel…_

"No!" Quinn practically launched herself of the chair and pushed both of the Cheerios off.

"What the fuck?" Santana looked so pissed as she drops on the floor.

"I'm sorry but I can't do this anymore Santana, Please leave…" Quinn said without even looking at her. "You too Ms Pierce."

Santana eyes widened as she stared at her teacher with disbelief. "You don't know what are you missing out Fabray." Santana pulls Brittany up and walked out. She didn't look pleased and she is obviously isn't very good with rejections.

_So fucking close._

She needed to cool herself down, she could feel herself still hard under the touch of the infamous duo. _Someone needs to buy those girls some self respect_.

**Rachel, I wish to talk to you soon. I have ended things with Santana. Well, kind of… anyway I love you. – Blocked Number.**


	9. The Truth Is

"Okay that's all for today class, remember your homework please." Quinn adjusted her glasses, "Oh and also those who are late are going to double their work." Quinn earned herself a round of growls from her students.

Rachel was packing her stuff really slowly, waiting for everyone in the classroom to leave before walking to her teacher. She was so thrilled when Quinn had sent a text to her telling that she had ended things with Santana, to add a bonus to that she wanted to talk to her too. Rachel was more than happy to talk to Quinn, she wanted to do more than talking actually. She had missed her secret lover so much.

"Hey Ms Fabray." She quickly took a glimpse on the door making sure no one was near enough to overhear their conversation.

Quinn smiled smugly as she realizes Rachel was so afraid of being caught, she's not going to deny that it brings her to mood a little.

"Hey Rach, let's go to somewhere quieter, and much safer…" She winked.

"Okay, that will be nice." Rachel responded while Quinn reached out and tugged the few strands of hair behind Rachel's ear.

Quinn decided that the empty space behind the stage at the auditorium would be safe enough for them to have some decent conversation, cause even they would have get caught they could just explain saying Quinn was helping with her rehearsals.

Rachel enters as her teacher opens the door for her signalling her to go in first. She stood right in front of the ancient wooden table, resting her books on it. Quinn followed up closely, wanting to jump on her _little girlfriend _so badly, but she settle just on hugging Rachel from behind. She rested her chin on the smaller girl's shoulder, hands wrapping around her abdomen.

"Hey baby…" Quinn called her softly just by her ear.

"Hey…" She replied shyly, turning her head to the side a little. "You said you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yea," She paused to sweep the smaller girl's hair to the other side of her shoulder. "I've ended things with Santana, I hope she understands. Because it was a mistake."

"How did you tell her?"

"Oh, I talked to her after class. Well, even though she wasn't very happy at the end and stormed out." Quinn had avoided telling Rachel the full story, she's quite sure that Rachel wouldn't be very pleased to hear what had really happened in the classroom. She can't help but think about the encounter she had with the Latina and Blonde earlier, if it wasn't because the fact that she's in love with Rachel, she'd tap that.

"Earth calling Quinn?" Rachel turned herself around waving her hand to Quinn.

"Oh I'm sorry Rach, was thinking about lunch." Quinn smile awkwardly.

"Lunch?" She giggled. "Are you that hungry?"

"You have no idea… how hungry am I… for you." She moved closer as she speaks every word.

Rachel closed the final centimetre between the both of them, letting out a satisfying sigh, finally getting to taste her secret lover again. Quinn felt like a freaking horndog whenever she's near the small brunette, it's like she's a freaking teenage boy, always wanting more action with their girlfriend. She parted her mouth and Rachel quickly pushed her own tongue into Quinn's mouth, licking every part of it. Quinn had never felt so content with kissing before, it was like she's in cloud nine.

"Mmmm Rach…" She pressed their bodies closer together.

Rachel blushed immediately when she felt something hard poking her right _there. _She was secretly very happy with the fact that she has this effect on Quinn, getting her hot and bothered with such simple encounter.

"Quinn…" She moaned as she felt herself being lifted on to the table, legs being spread wide open.

Quinn then closed the small gap between Rachel's hot centre and her hardened crotch. Grinding against each other as they kissed roughly. Quinn started drawing soft patterns on Rachel's thigh while they kiss but did not try to make any other advancement this time, she was trying to show Rachel that sex isn't all she wanted from the young student. She wanted much more than that, she wanted Rachel to love her back, and if it takes a little sex drought to prove it, she's more than happy to give it a try.

Rachel slowly realized that they were still dry humping, she felt odd that Quinn didn't move on with what she thought she would. She was feeling so wet and horny with all this kissing and grinding and yet Quinn did not look like she wanted to help her to relieve her pain.

_This is a disaster. My panty is ruined._

Rachel thought maybe a _little something something_ wouldn't hurt. She slowly lowered both of her hands down to Quinn's hip, sliding just one down to cup the older girl's bulge.

Quinn hissed at the touch.

"Rach… don't encourage me…" She pulled herself back just enough to look at her, standing still not wanting to lose the contact.

"But I thought you like this…" Her eyes were dark and filled with lust.

"I do Rach, but I wanna do more than just have sex with you… You are more than just that to me and I wanna show it to you… I wanna prove to you. I really want to be with you… and I know you can't give me that right now because you're with… Finn Hudson… but I can wait…" She knew she sounded really pathetic.

She didn't expect this at all, Rachel has tears at the corner of her eyes.

_Great, I made her cry. Did I just scare the shit out of her that's why she's crying or what._

"Quinn… I don't know what to say… no one had ever said anything like this to me before, not even my dads or even Finn…" She kissed softly on her lips. "Quinn… I'm giving you my heart…"

"I'll preserve it in a jar and put it on my bed." Quinn smiled. "And hold it every night in my sleep."

Rachel let out a giggle.

"Quinn?"

"Yes baby?"

"Please don't break my heart okay?"

"Not even for a billion dollars."

!#$%^&*^%

"I'm sorry Britt, but you see Ms Fabray isn't up for sexy times with us, well with me anymore at least. Which I still don't get why…" Santana pulled the sheets over to cover her naked torso.

"She's having sexy times with Rachel." Brittany answers dryly while pulling her hair up to a pony tail.

"WHAT?" Brittany quickly covers Santana's mouth with her hand.

"San! Shhhh! My parents are home…"

"Wait… She's all up in Berry's berries?" Santana scowled. "But how did you know?"

"I saw them in the auditorium the other day…" Brittany snuggled closer to her best friend. "They were like having sweet lady kisses, I think they're kinda cute together. Almost like us, but you know we're hotter." She smiled.

"Well of course we are Britt, but what the fuck? Man hands Berry over two cheerios?" Santana turned her head to show the disgusted expression she had on her face. "Hell to the no! We're doing something about it Britt… This is not the end."

"Come on San, we don't need sexy times with Ms Fabray… We tried and she rejected us. It's okay, I have you, and you have me." Brittany kissed Santana's cheek.

Santana might be a bitch or a badass, but she has this soft spot for one Brittany Susan Pierce. If she would have to deny Brittany, she might as well just punch a toddler.

"I don't know Britt… It's something about Berry… she's so frustrating…" Santana threw her arms out.

"San…"

"Yea Britt?"

"I think you like Rachel." Brittany pouted.

"WHAT?" Brittany quickly covers Santana's mouth once again.

"San!"

"Okay I'm sorry Britt, but what the hell did you just said?" She pushed Brittany's hand away.

"You like Rachel, and I think I'm jealous." She pouted again.

"Britt! I do not like Man Hands Berry. Not a bit." She tried to pull Brittany back into a hug but Brittany had her back faced towards Santana.

"Go ahead and deny it San. I'm going home."

"Wait… what?" Santana looked confused.

"I'm going home San…" She walks out of her bed and started dressing herself.

"Britt, this is your house."

"Oh…"

!#$%^&&%$#!

Rachel did not miss the intense glares and dagger stares she was receiving from the Latina bully all week long. It was horrifying, there was once where she thought the Latina was pulling out a knife from her bag but it just turned out to be her pencil box. _Did Santana found out about Quinn was ending stuff with her for me? _

She continued unloading her books into her locker, trying to ignore the Latina who is now standing right beside her, staring at her like she was her lunch.

"Are you just gonna fucking ignore me Berry?" Santana was growing impatient.

"What do you want from me Santana?" She continued arranging stuffs in her locker.

"Oh so you're not gonna look at me when I talk to you?" Santana smirks. "I know your dirty secret Berry."

Rachel felt herself shivering for a second or two.

"That's right Berry, I know someone has already popped your berry-cherry." Santana leaned closer and whispered into her ear. "And that someone isn't Finn fucking Hudson."

Rachel looked around making sure no one could hear them before she answers. "What do you want from me Santana?" She looked like she was going to burst out crying any second.

Santana grinned smugly.

"You better go thank Britt yourself." She paused. "If it wasn't for Britt, you'll probably be on the top news for a whole fucking week at least."

"What? Why?"

"She talked me off from doing those shit, and what the hell? It would be totally fun if I would make a whole big drama out of it but no… Britt lectured me about it." Santana said with a bored face.

"So you're not gonna do anything?" Rachel asked in disbelief.

"Well unless you want to make things interesting, I'm in."

"No Santana, that's not what I meant. But why come telling me all this and yet ending not wanting to torture me further?" Rachel looked away. "You have already made my life a living hell, and now you know my secret-"

"Oh shut up Berry, so I can't be nice for once?" Santana backed off a little, looking pissed. "Look hobbit, I'm not telling your god damn _secret_ okay. So why don't you just say thank you and walk away rather than asking me all this unnecessary bullshit?"

They stayed quiet for a very long time, both standing there awkwardly, not sure what to say. They've never had any real conversation before.

"Thank you." Rachel blurted out.

"Yea whatever, Britt forced me to." She lied.

"I knew you weren't such a bad person at heart." She smiled. "I'm sorry for accusing you earlier..."

"Uhh yea… let's not get all mushy and gay up. I gotta go… see you when you're in the dumpster or something hobbit." With that, Santana walked away.

Santana knew she was in deep shit from the moment Brittany told her that she likes Rachel, because it's true. So she lied, she told Rachel that Brittany forced her to not tell the secret, but in reality she knew she can't do it. She wouldn't do something so cruel to Rachel, even though she knew that she has no chance with her but that was the right thing to do, plot a lousy story, a story lousy enough that only Berry would buy it. _God damn berries. _

She also hated Finn, he's a freaking man child for crying out loud and seeing his enormous hands wrapping around her Berry isn't helping either. And now, she's having a secret affair with Ms Fabray, the same person she was previously having affair with a while ago, also ironically the person she thought she has feelings for.

_How fucking messed up is this?_

* * *

><p><em>i realized i've upset someone with my story... im sorry! <em>

_oh well... thank you for reading, sorry for the late update once again._

_anyway, im trying to end this story on the next chapter though..._

_unless there's like new ideas or something..._

_so THANK YOU! reviews..._


	10. The End, for real

"Okay, wait… so you're saying that you and Santana had a small talk the other day regarding our relationship and she's okay with it?" Quinn landed on her couch. "And she's not reporting us or anything? You sure that's the same Santana we're talking about?" She raised her eyebrow.

"Yes Quinn! I'm very positive that that's the same Santana, Santana Lopez. Skinny, pretty, top dogger Santana Lopez!" Rachel huffed, throwing her bag to Quinn.

"Ouch baby, that's my crotch…" She frowned.

"QUINN!" The younger girl blushed.

"Hahaha! Oh my god you're so adorable." She pushed Rachel's bag to the end of the couch. "Look, I don't know how she found out about us… but I didn't tell her anything at all."

"I'm not accusing you on anything Quinn, I'm just saying she's not that bad after all." She took a seat right beside her teacher. "She had even stopped the bullying in school, all the ridiculous slushy attacks and even those people who verbally abused me… It's like she's transforming to a good person-"

"Wait! What? You were being bullied and verbally abused in school?" Quinn was seeing red.

"Oh right, you didn't know because no one would do it in front of a teacher right?" Rachel shrugged. "Look Quinn, I'm at the bottom of the food chain in McKinley… but I've learned to ignore all of it and this is the last year of school… so there's nothing to worry about. And like I said, Santana had stopped it for me."

"What the fuck Rachel? Why didn't you tell me before? And what the hell is Finn doing… isn't he like your _boyfriend _or something?" She asked in disbelief, _useless boy_.

"Quinn, you have to understand that he has to protect his own reputation in school… I mean it's kinda hurtful knowing that your boyfriend chose popularity over you…" She explained.

"You know what Rach, I will kill him… and I will also kill whoever who touches you or even talk to you in a less than kinder way." Quinn half yelled it out.

"Quinn, you know I'm not a big fan of violence… so let's not hurt anyone okay? It's over… and soon I'll breakup with Finn… finish high school… and you know… we can be together…" She smiled shyly, taking Quinn's hands.

The thought of being with Rachel made her so happy that it almost hurt. _Can human die of too much of happiness?_

"Yea Rach… but please promise me that you're gonna let me know if anyone bullies you… I'll take care of it…" She smiled and pulled the shorter girl in to a hug. "I wanna take care of you Rach… and I don't need Santana Lopez to do it."

Quinn isn't going to lie, she was jealous. Not only Rachel had complimented the Latina indirectly, but now the Latina had somehow become Rachel's knight in shiny armor. _Bitch stole my spot._

"I love you Quinn." Rachel connected their lips.

"Hmm Rach…" She moaned. "I think I might just get diabetes from kissing you."

Rachel giggled, "You're so lame Quinn."

Rachel rolled over and sat on top of Quinn's lap without breaking the kiss, she love how gentle Quinn is when they're just alone. They way Quinn kisses can't be compared with Finn, Puck and not even Jesse. It's not that boys are sloppier, it's just that Quinn knew how to kiss perfectly. She moaned as she felt Quinn getting harder by seconds right below her, she had quickly made herself a new hobby when she found out that a left alone turned on Quinn is sexy as hell.

"Baby, please don't tease me…" Quinn said as she pushed her hips up attempting to grind, but she was only met with Rachel's hand, pushing her back down.

"Quinn, as much as my body wants to have sex with you right now, like really badly… I'm still opposing it." Rachel broke the kiss and looked at her.

"Why?" Quinn looked confused. "But we've done it before and you're just so hot…"

Rachel giggled.

"Why don't we save it for my graduation day?" She winked. "And to reward you for being patient, you can do whatever you want with me." Rachel then stood up and walked to the kitchen.

_Holy shit._

#$%^&$#!

"Hi Santana!" Rachel greeted cheerfully.

"Um hi Berry." She scowled, not quite sure what the smaller brunette wants from her.

"You should seriously consider calling me by the name Rachel, since we have come to-"

"Yea sure, whatever Berry." She loses her scowl. "Okay I mean Rachel…"

She smiled.

"So how are things with Brittany?" She asked, like their relationship was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Uhh… like friends?" She replied, putting her famous scowl back on. "What are you trying to say?"

"I'm just saying that, you're both obviously in love with each other… and you should seriously consider coming out with her… you know, as a couple." She leaned back to the locker.

"I'm not in love with Brittany!" Santana looked around when she realized she was saying it out too loud. "We're just best friends… with benefits… whatever you want to call it, but not in love."

"You are in love with her Santana, I can see it." She smiled widely. "I know that look, and I've seen how she looked at you… You deserve a real relationship Santana, you're not a bad person… and with Brittany, she can give you that."

_I'm in love with you, Berry._

"Yea maybe." She shrugged.

"Maybe? MAYBE? Santana, you're beautiful and smart. You don't need random hook ups." Rachel held both of Santana arms, shaking them dramatically.

_Yea I wants some berries._

"Wow okay Berry… let's not get too carried away." She shook Rachel's hand off of her arms. "Look, I appreciate what you're trying to do. You might be right, maybe I should just get with Brittany… things would be easier…"

_Easier, so I don't need to fight my teacher over a midget._

"You're a good person at heart Santana…" She said. "and thank you for stopping all the bullying."

"Uhh yea whatever, it's our last six months in high school… you deserve some respect… you know… for being talented… and other shit." She quickly corrected herself when she realized she was complimenting Rachel.

Rachel smiled but winced a bit at the end.

"Thank you… I think. Well, you should really go talk to Brittany soon… I have to go now, I need to go breakup with Finn. See you later Santana."

"Well yea bye heartbreaker."

_Sigh._

That was the right thing to do, putting your feelings aside. That's what Santana thought. She didn't want to win Rachel over or anything, she knew that she didn't deserve any of her love. All she had done to the Jewish girl was making her life a living hell in the past years. Ms Fabray is probably treating her better since she's never been happier. _Damn you Brittany, for bringing me to senses. _

!#$%^&&$#

_Six months later_

"Oh my god San! I'm so excited for our graduation… We're going to New York in two month time… and we'll be having our own place to stay… oh my god I'm just so excited San!" She tall blonde half yelled to her girlfriend.

"Yes Britt. And the first thing we'll be doing when we reaches our very own apartment… is getting our macks on." The Latina smiled smugly. "and we's been claiming each other... On the floor, on the table, on the kitchen counter, on our couch and every other single corner in the apartment… like freaking lions."

"Oh my god Santana, can you please keep your dirty thoughts to yourself?" Mercedes threw her arms out.

"Okay shut up Aretha… Berry's gonna start with her singing." She watched as Rachel started singing their graduation song on stage. Her voice's beautiful as it has always been, she'll never forget the one girl that has such angelic voice. The girl she loved during her whole high school experience, but what a shame that she couldn't get with her. Giving up Rachel was a wise decision, she knew she has big dreams. She didn't want to be an obstacle to her success, she knew that she's a selfish lover, she can't stand the thought of fan boys or fan girls swooning over her girl. Maybe she could love Brittany, it'll take some time but Brittany's a good person and most importantly Brittany loves her. She held on to her girlfriend's hand tightly, squeezing them time to time, earning herself some dopey yet adorable looks from Brittany.

_Yup, I can definitely love her._

!#$%^^%$#!

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Just a second!" Quinn said as she threw her remote on to the couch and rush over to the door.

Rachel launched herself to Quinn as soon as the door was opened. "I'm done with high school Quinn! It's not illegal anymore!" She said as she planted kisses all around Quinn's face.

"Hahaha yea baby… I'm not your teacher anymore." She laughed at the overexcited brunette. "We should seriously get in and close the door."

"Oh yea. I'm sorry baby." Rachel apologized as she lowered herself from Quinn. "Oh my god I'm so excited for New York!"

"I can see that Rach baby." She was still having hard time with refraining herself from laughing.

"We can so stay together in New York! I mean you have already got your new teaching job there, and I'll be in school… everything's perfect now Quinn!" She practically sang that out.

"Hahaha Rach you need to calm down!" She laughed some more. "My neighbors are probably wondering if the Tsunami is coming to get us."

"Quinn! That's mean!" She pouted. "Fine then, you won't be getting any later then."

"Hahah- Wait! What?" She stopped laughing immediately remembering what their agreement was. "Oh my god Rach! You can't do this, I've been good for six months… I mean… I haven't gotten laid for half a year!"

"Hahaha! Gotcha!" It was Rachel's turn to laugh, Quinn looked so serious when Rachel was canceling on their _date._

"Hey… that wasn't very nice…" Quinn said as she cuddled the smaller girl on her couch. "I almost died baby… do you want to know what have I been doing?"

"Uh-huh?"

"I've been jerking off by thinking of you baby… every single time… I picture you naked, kneeling down right in front of me… sucking my dick like a fucking popsicle." She whispered to her ear. "Then some time I would just picture fucking you senselessly until you see stars." Rachel's now sitting on top on Quinn's lap, her back pressed against Quinn's front.

She can feel Rachel breathing heavily when she cupped her breasts with her hands, squeezing them gently over her clothes.

"Someone's thinking naughty today… not even wearing a bra I see?" Quinn smirked when she felt Rachel's nipples hardened.

She slipped both of her hands under Rachel's clothes, palming her bare breasts. "Do you like it when I touch you like this Rach?" She pinched her nipples, making them hard as rocks.

"Hmmm Quinn…." She moaned.

Quinn slowly lowered her right hand down to her thigh, pushing her school girl skirt up, rubbing her inner thigh. "Are you wet Rach? Do you miss how I fucked you?"

"Quinn… please…"

"No Rach… I want you to say it…" She stopped her movement immediately, forcing Rachel to answer her.

"Yes Quinn, I'm so wet for you now… please just fuck me…" She used her own hands to guide Quinn's to her panty and another to her breast. "Quinn I want to feel you… please…"

"You're such a naughty girl Rach…" She slowly slid one finger into to her while her panty's still on.

"Ahhh… Quinn…."

"You're so shameless Ms Berry, all wet and horny for your teacher…" She started pumping her finger in and out of her.

"More Ms Fabray…" She begged. "Fuck me with your dick."

Quinn can feel her cock twitch at her words. She quickly flipped Rachel over and dropped her on the couch. She took off Rachel's cardigan but decided to tear her button up blouse off, Rachel was getting wetter by Quinn's aggressiveness. She licked all over Rachel's neck before moving down to her hardened nipples, licking and sucking them. Rachel swore that Quinn makes the sexiest sound when she sucks, it even felt like heaven when Quinn bite her nipples softly.

"Hmm Quinn… take it off…" She said while trying to get Quinn off of her boxer shorts. Quinn took it off and freed her large dick, which still shocks Rachel.

Quinn giggled at her reaction.

"Someone looked shocked?" She continued fingering her girlfriend with triple digits.

"Ahhh Quinn... It's just that you're so big… I've forgotten… how much… it hurts…" She said between moans.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure you'll remember it this time…" Quinn smirked, knowing that Rachel had promised her that she could do whatever she wants. "It might just hurt a bit okay."

Rachel nodded. She swallowed hard when Quinn removed her panty, throwing it a side. She knew that she was really wet and she was more than ready to feel Quinn inside of her again, she missed it. She have had always thought about the naughty things she could do with Quinn, role play was one of it. She whimpered as she felt the tip of Quinn's dick rubbing against her folds, it's going to be painful but she needed to feel her. She arched her back a bit so that it was applying pressure on to Quinn. She smirked at her girlfriend's eagerness.

"Someone's eager?" She continued rubbing her thick length against her folds, remembering what it felt like when she first fuck her. _So fucking tight. _She lowered her head to join their lips, when she realized Rachel wasn't paying attention at all, she pushed her dick in to her.

"Ughhh…" Rachel cried out when she's feeling like she's being stretched open. Quinn had only put in three inches of herself into her but she was already feeling like she could come any second, her dick fit in so nicely. She opened her eyes without breaking their kiss, making sure Rachel wasn't hurting as much as it was before resuming.

Rachel opened her eyes and nodded.

"Ready?" Quinn asked.

"Just fuck me." She smiled.

That's all Quinn needed to hear, she slammed into her girlfriend roughly. _She asked for it. _Pulling out slowly from the first entrance, but quickly slam right into the smaller girl again, not stopping or slowing down this time. Quinn went out of control when Rachel released chains of 'ahh' and 'faster'.

"Faster Quinn… faster…" She moaned.

Quinn didn't show any mercy at all, she held one of Rachel's legs up to her shoulder to get a better entry. She continued pounding into her girlfriend, making the room filled with the slapping sound of her balls hitting Rachel.

"I'm so close Quinn…"

"No… you can't… not… yet…" Quinn panted out. She quickly pulled herself out, leaving a very confused and whiny brunette. She quickly flipped Rachel over, "on your knees slut." Rachel was more turned on than ever, _doggie style._ She quickly settled on her fours, bending over and spreading her legs wider for a better excess for Quinn. Quinn slapped her ass a few times before spreading more of her wetness around her pussy, she used one of her hands to hold onto Rachel's shoulder as she slides her dick into her with another.

"Fuck Quinn…" Quinn started slow just to warm up, but she changed to a wild pace as she felt Rachel's getting wetter. "You're such a slut for me Rach…" She kept pounding in, hands roaming around Rachel's breasts, squeezing them roughly and pinching her nipples.

"Quinn… I'm coming…" She knew the brunette was near, her walls were tightening.

"Come for me Rach… Scream my name…" She moved her hands to Rachel's shoulders, pulling her back as she slams into her with more force.

"Oh my god….QUINN!" Rachel screamed.

It didn't took long for Quinn to come too, Rachel was being filled up by Quinn. She could feel it, Quinn then slowly rode out of their high.

Both of them dropped onto the couch and smiled.

"That was amazing." Rachel exclaimed.

"No, that was perfect." Quinn gave her a lazy smile, obviously still trying to recover from her orgasm.

Rachel slid over and hugged her girlfriend. "I love you."

"I love you too." She wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Quinn?"

"Yes baby?"

"Did you use protection?"

"Uhhh…." _Holy shit._

"QUINN FABRAY!"

* * *

><p><em>The End... I guess?<em>

_Thank you for reading people. _

_hope this is not too bad, wanted more but my semester is starting soon. _

_so... reviews please._


End file.
